


when i come around

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2019-01-27 17:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12587380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Prompt: general (Nakamaru) roughness.





	when i come around

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Nakamaru’s walls are plastered and bumpy, his countertops marble and sleek. His table is wooden and scruffy, his bed worn-out and lumpy – not that Jin feels much of that last one. It’s the other surfaces he’s grown accustomed to digging into his back, which he doesn’t miss until he’s in another country without anyone shoving him into them.

Not just anyone, either. It has to be Nakamaru. Jin doesn’t know what it is about him, but ever since the first time they fought, Jin keeps going back for more. Nakamaru is a peaceful man by nature and it takes a lot to set him off; since Jin left the group, there’s just something about him that grates at Nakamaru, snaps his last nerve and fills him with this inexplicable  _rage_  that he unleashes on Jin upon sight.

And Jin  _loves_  it. He loves watching Nakamaru break down, seeing in his eyes how much he hates himself for being rough with his old friend, because he can’t control the fire that consumes him. Jin brings it out of him just by being there, showing up at his place unannounced during his rare stops in Japan, barely getting in the door before Nakamaru attacks and shit gets knocked to the floor.

Jin fights back, but only enough to keep Nakamaru going. It’s no fun to toss someone around like a rag doll, after all. They don’t throw punches – it’s not that kind of brawl – just push each other around and pull on whatever they can grab a hold of, igniting pain from bruises and cuts instead of broken bones. It’s their method of catching up, expressing how much they missed each other and making up for lost time.

It doesn’t stop when one of them moans, the switch between fighting and fucking impossible to pinpoint as Jin’s back continues to meet the aforementioned surfaces with Nakamaru’s fist in his hair. Their kissing is a battle as well, tongues twisting with the heat of the passion that rises from their arousing dominance wars Jin always aims to lose.

Jin’s high-pitched noises fuel him on and it’s like Nakamaru’s mind is overcome by his animalistic instincts, tearing at Jin’s clothes until he’s bare to Nakamaru’s touch. Jin doesn’t wear anything to Nakamaru’s place that he wants to keep intact, feeling no remorse for the damage as Nakamaru’s hot hands touch him all over and manhandle him accordingly.

This time it’s against the wall, Jin’s legs wrapped tightly around Nakamaru’s waist with his arms buckled behind Nakamaru’s neck, holding himself up so that Nakamaru can focus on what he’s doing inside him. He’s not at all gentle and Jin’s body shakes from the force, his fully hard cock squished between their sweaty stomachs and getting the tiniest amount of friction.

“Why do you do this to me?” Nakamaru whimpers, his brain resurfacing for long enough to speak the words before Jin moans again, making Nakamaru slam him into the wall and finger him harder.

“Because you’re a pussy,” Jin gets out, almost laughing at the irony, and Nakamaru shuts him up with his mouth. He swallows Jin’s whine as his fingers fall from between his legs, groaning at the small amount of relief he gets from coating his own cock with lube before Jin feels it at his opening.

_Because we both need this_ , Jin mentally amends as Nakamaru pushes in, arching from the intrusion and tearing his mouth away from Nakamaru’s. He bangs his head on the wall and it’s just another bruise, another sting of pain that takes him higher, pushing back against Nakamaru just as desperately as Nakamaru is thrusting into him.

Nakamaru buries his face in Jin’s neck and he might be sobbing, Jin can’t tell, but fuck does it feel good to be taken like this, Nakamaru’s hands gripping his ass to hold him up against the wall as he pounds into him. Jin detaches one of his arms from Nakamaru’s neck and shoves it between them, wrapping his fingers around himself and gloating at Nakamaru’s deep groan as he fucks him harder to keep up.

“Jin,” Nakamaru gasps into his skin, followed by his teeth and Jin’s head makes contact with the wall again. “Jin, Jin, Jin, Jin.”

It’s the most beautiful song Jin’s ever heard and he fists the head of his cock without inhibition, crying out into the otherwise silent apartment as he feels his orgasm start to crash over him. Nakamaru’s snapping his hips now, thrusting with all he has as Jin continuously tightens around him and comes with a soft moan.

Nakamaru loses it and screams into Jin’s neck, squeezing the cheeks of his ass and banging him into the wall until he shudders and falls still. The most painful part is the drop to the floor, Jin wincing at the impact as Nakamaru looks sufficiently scandalized and rushes to help him up despite his post-coital delayed reaction.

And Jin just pulls him down, into his arms until their harsh breaths subside, one big nose against another as they forgive each other for everything without words. Until next time.


End file.
